


Mistaken Identity

by WordsInTheAtmosphere



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, twins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsInTheAtmosphere/pseuds/WordsInTheAtmosphere
Summary: Ren Amamiya is not his twin brother, Akira Kurusu, but that doesn't stop him from playing along when a cute boy latches onto him on his way home. [Twins AU, Ren and Akira are secretive about each other, Akira is dating Mishima.]





	1. Mistaken

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very sure how this AU works to be honest, but I like the idea of Ren Amamiya and Akira Kurusu constantly being mistaken for each other.

“—ra. Akira!”

It takes a moment for him to realize that the name being called is meant for him, and by the time he has realized it it’s been a couple of minutes of him being tailed by the voice. He slows his pace to a stop, looking over his shoulder for the person calling, his height carrying his sight above the crowd as he swivels his head. The owner of the voice, as it happens, belongs to a boy rushing to his side, and he almost misses the boy because of how little he stands out from everyone else on the street.

“Jeez, I’ve been calling you for a while. Didn’t quite hear me, huh?” The boy is breathless and sounds a little annoyed, and honestly it’s hard to blame him because of how long it’d taken to catch his attention.

“Sorry,” Ren says, eyeing the boy and his barely-distinguishable clothes, his overly-average face, his almost-imperceptible presence. It’s almost impressive, really, how very normal he is. But before he can explain that this is a mistaken identity, the boy interrupts.

“It’s alright. Mind if I walk with you? There are a lot of things I want to go over together.” Without waiting for Ren’s reply he presses closer, pressing into Ren’s arm casually as he talks. “It’s about the phansite—have you been looking at it lately?”

“Uh,” Ren manages, not quite used to how easily the boy slips into his space with such familiarity, but the boy doesn’t seem to mind the lack of his answer. He begins to chat excitedly about the site, talking of polls and rankings and the forums, and through his chatter Ren loses the opportunity to explain that he isn’t actually who the boy thinks he is. Still, the energy and the liveliness in the boy’s voice is not unpleasant, and Ren doesn’t feel like breaking the boy’s stride. They walk side by side back to LeBlanc, Ren listening to the boy’s chatter, watching his eyes shine, and it isn’t long until he forgets that this is a mistake in the first place.

When they turn down a more secluded street, the boy falls silent. He surveys their surroundings, anxious and nervous, and the change in his behaviour makes Ren look around too, even if he’s not sure what they’re looking for. Before he can think to ask, he feels a warm hand slip into his.

He freezes, unsure what’s going on exactly, but when he glances downwards the boy is smiling up at him shyly, nervously. “I’ve been wanting to hold your hand for a while now,” he says, a whisper like this is a secret between the two of them, and the way he chuckles under his breath, sounding so warm and so trusting, fills something strange and fluttery in Ren’s chest. “Is that—is this weird?”

Ren looks into the boy’s eyes, round and warm and shy and affectionate, this boy that he could barely notice at first but now can’t take his eyes or attention away no matter how hard he tries, and answers, “of course not.”

The boy’s face lights up into a warm smile, and Ren finds himself wondering why he’d even thought that this boy looked so painfully average when he’s never quite seen a cuter smile than this before. “Good. I didn’t think you’d mind.”

They continue down the narrow path, slower now and walking much closer than before. A gentle squeeze to his hand is all it takes for Ren to think that maybe he’s starting to really,  _really_ like this boy, whoever he is. God, and it’s not like this boy even knows who he is—he’s not who the boy thinks he is—but if it keeps him showing his shy face, his affectionate smile, his puppy-dog eyes to him, Ren doesn’t mind playing along. For now he borrows an identity that doesn’t belong to him, savouring a love that isn’t meant for him, just for a little while longer.

He stops them before they get too close to LeBlanc, and the boy looks almost disappointed as he lets go of Ren’s hand and steps back. “I’ll see you soon, right?” He asks, and the not-so-well-hidden longing in his voice makes Ren smile.

“Of course. Whatever it takes,” Ren answers, and it doesn’t matter that the boy gives him a puzzled look, that he doesn’t quite understand the choice of words. Whatever it takes to meet him again, even if it means playing along.

“Okay...well, I’ll text you tonight, then.” The boy turns to leave, but not before Ren blocks his way with a well-aimed foot against the wall. When the boy turns to face him, Ren leans in. Their lips brush against each other, warm and soft and inviting, and when Ren pulls back the boy is a bright shade of red.

“See you later,” Ren says, stepping back, and the boy wordlessly stares after him as he slips into LeBlanc.

—

He’s in a good mood now, and he nods to Sojiro in passing as he saunters up the stairs to the attic.

“Where have you been?” Morgana demands as soon as he walks into the bedroom, and Ren grins as his brother turns around from the desk.

“You look happy,” Akira says, and Ren can detect a hint of cautiousness in his voice. Always the perceptive one as usual, and this time rightfully so, but even that can’t spoil Ren’s mood.

“I met a cute boy,” he says, tossing his bag carelessly aside and sitting himself on the bed, crossing a leg casually over the other. Akira watches him carefully, waiting for him to continue. And so he does. “You know, you have a rather cute boyfriend.”

* * *

 


	2. Different; Bolder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People wanted more (including me). Here's more. I still don't know how this AU works, so please take with a grain of salt.

“You’ve been acting different lately,” Mishima says.

Akira looks up from his notes, hand frozen in mid-turn of a page. Mishima seats across from him, fidgeting with his pen as he darts his gaze back and forth between his textbook and Akira. There’s a faint blush burning under Mishima’s skin, almost unnoticeable to anyone else, but Akira has been dating him long enough to pick apart the subtle clues that Mishima has been meaning to bring this up for a while. And yet, no matter how frantically he thinks about it, nothing comes to mind what he’s been doing lately that’s making his boyfriend look so restless, so antsy. Different? Him? “In what way?” he finally asks, setting down his own pen.

“I don’t know. Maybe I’m imagining it,” Mishima mutters, dropping his gaze back down to his textbook. Akira keeps his eyes on him, waiting, and Mishima feels it. After a moment of silence, he continues. “Bolder,” he says, quieter now.

Bolder. Akira is not a shy person to start with—opportunistic, really—and sometimes he pushes his luck with Mishima to get the things he wants. He likes to think that he knows when to stop, when he’s pushing too far, always looking for the small signs Mishima gives him when his courage doesn’t allow him to voice it; Akira has learned early in their relationship that Mishima has a fear of disappointing him, of turning him down, and so he learns to pick up the clues himself. But has he pushed too far lately?

He leans back in his seat, adjusting his glasses briefly, thinking. “Bolder in what way?” he asks. Mishima doesn’t answer, but the way he squirms in his seat, the faint blush on his face stronger now, tells Akira that actually, Mishima isn’t voicing a complaint. Actually, Mishima is expecting something, has been expecting something since his invitation to Café LeBlanc to study.

Ah. Well, it won’t do to disappoint him, will it? Akira slips gracefully out of his seat and into Mishima’s, pressing their bodies together casually as he slides an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “If you don’t tell me how bold I’ve been, I won’t know,” he says, lowering his voice just the way Mishima likes it, and he's rewarded by how much redder Mishima’s cheeks are burning, how wide and expectant his eyes are. What he doesn’t quite expect, however, is how Mishima leans in himself, his eyes fluttering close as he presses a kiss to Akira’s mouth.

It’s quick, bashful, but it’s rare when Mishima initiates, and after a moment of surprise Akira leans into the kiss too, gentle and persistent. Mishima pulls back, only slightly, and it takes a great deal of self-control not to chase after the trail of the kiss. “You see?” Mishima whispers, heated against Akira’s mouth, “you’re different now.”

Different, yes, but it’s not Akira who’s acting different. Mishima is the one who’s bolder than usual, not Akira, and now he’s pretty sure something strange is going on. He doesn’t need to ask, however, because Mishima continues.

“It’s like—like there are two sides to you lately. There’s you, the _you_ right now, always so gentle and patient and _kind_ —” Mishima leans into Akira’s chest, hesitating only to rest his hand on Akira’s lap, and _boy, isn’t that distracting_ , how warm his palm is against Akira’s skin—“and there’s another you, you know—the you who’s a little impulsive, who likes to tease, who’s a bit—a bit _out of control._ ”

Ah. That last comment did it, the one that clicks into place. Akira should’ve known—that day when Ren came home, smiling about meeting Akira’s “rather cute boyfriend”, how good-natured Ren has been lately, the nights he comes home late when it isn’t his turn to carry Morgana or to lead the Mementos team—Akira should’ve seen this coming a mile away. _Ren_ , of course it would be him. Akira’s frown must’ve unsettled Mishima, because his boyfriend backs away from him with an apologetic look.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you mad.”

“No, I’m not angry.” Akira soothes Mishima, pulling their bodies back against each other. It’s a little upsetting, to say the least, to find out that his twin brother has been pretending to be _him_ and has been playing around with _his_ boyfriend—and oh, there will be a _conversation_ later about this; Ren has a lot of explaining to do—but for this moment, he’ll play along. There’s a good atmosphere between them that he doesn’t want to lose, not just yet. So when he feels his boyfriend relax against him, leaning into his warmth, he brushes his lips over Mishima’s ear. “So tell me, Yuuki, which side of me do you like?”

* * *

 


End file.
